


Up Late

by Saud



Category: CyberSix
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Trans, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saud/pseuds/Saud
Summary: Adrian and Lucas are up late marking exams together.





	Up Late

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU in which CyberSix is not a cyborg, but a superhuman, also an AU where CyberSix isn't crossdressing as Adrian but is transmasculine/genderfluid. 
> 
> I know a lot of trans guys don't use the words breasts/clit/pussy to describe their body parts, but I'm a trans guy and I do, so I use those words I use in this fic. Sorry if that makes anyone dysphoric.

Lucas has taken to eating lunch with Adrian in his classroom. "You know, exam marks are due tomorrow," he says after swallowing the last bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah," Adrian replies, then he sighs, "I'll probably be up until midnight." _No running above the streets on rooftops to bring down Von Reichter tonight. Well, I guess that's the price I pay for becoming a schoolteacher as my alter-ego_ , Adrian thinks.

"Maybe we could mark together," Lucas suggests, "It would be less boring with company."

Adrian can't deny that he would much rather do anything with Lucas than alone. He has until now declined doing anything in the evening with Lucas, however, because that would mean an evening of inaction against crime and monsters. But tonight would be one of inaction anyways.

"Yes, it would," Adrian agrees.

That's how he ends up at Lucas's house in the middle of the night. It's indeed past midnight when they finish marking, and Adrian is thankful that he doesn't have to work tomorrow, just upload the marks by noon.

"It's late," Adrian notes as Lucas stretches. Lucas sitting on the floor, his exams sprawled before him, and Adrian is sitting on the recliner, his own exams in a neat pile on the coffee table.

Lucas grunts in agreement as he tries to stack all of the exams beside him.

Adrian slides down to the floor and helps him, handing him stapled-together biology exams laced with scarlet writing.

Lucas's shirtsleeves are rolled back almost to his elbows. The way the muscles in his forearms move as he reaches for the papers sends a jolt to the pit of Adrian's stomach. Adrian makes up his mind. Just this one night, he's going to do what he wants and not what he has to.

When he hands Lucas the last exam, he lets their hands brush together. Lucas's eyes dart up to his and his lips part.

Adrian runs his fingers across the back of Lucas's hand to show that it wasn't an accident.

Lucas's hand darts away and at first the colour flushes out of Adrian's face, thinking his advance was unwanted. Then Lucas drops the exam in the pile beside him, and his hand goes up to cup Adrian's cheek.

Adrian leans forward and stops just shy of Lucas's lips, giving him the opportunity to pull away. But he doesn't; he leans forward and kisses Adrian, his lips slightly parted, the softest press of flesh against flesh. Adrian's hand slips forward and runs across Lucas's knee. Lucas hums and kisses Adrian deeper.

Adrian's hand slides its way up Lucas's leg and Lucas inhales sharply, then both of Lucas's hands grab the sides of Adrian's waist. Adrian lets himself be pulled onto Lucas's lap. He rests his elbows on Lucas's shoulders as his fingers tangle in Lucas's dirty-blonde hair. A hot spark runs down Adrian's spine as Lucas's left hand presses against his lower back and Lucas's tongue swirls around his.

Adrian's hands are pulling Lucas in. Lucas leans forward into their tug, his right hand darting to Adrian's head as he lowers Adrian onto the floor. Lucas breaks the kiss and Adrian opens his eyes. Lucas is hovering above him on his elbows. His hands have moved from behind Adrian's head and back to support his weight. Adrian can smell his minty aftershave. The lower halves of their bodies are pressed together, Lucas's legs between Adrian's.

"Is it okay if I take your shirt off?" Lucas asks, his voice gravelly, lips so pink they're nearly red.

"Yes, just," Adrian begins, "I'm wearing a binder underneath... Do you know what that is?"

"Hm, yes," Lucas says.

"Good, okay."

"What words should I use... for, you know," Lucas says.

"Breasts is fine," Adrian says, "And you can say clit or cock, I don't care, and either pussy or cunt, whichever."

"Okay."

Adrian's hands tighten in Lucas's hair as he leans down and kisses Adrian's neck.

Lucas's hand slips between them and unbuttons Adrian's shirt, slowly moving up his abdomen and chest. He can feel Lucas's cock hardening in his jeans. He moans softly as Lucas kisses his collar bone. After Lucas unfastens the last button, Adrian shifts out of the shirt.

One of Lucas's large hands glides down to Adrian's ribs, to the edge of his binder. Adrian reaches down and tugs it up. He lifts his arms above his head and Lucas helps him pull it off.

Adrian's breasts shift apart and Lucas kisses the space between them, moving left and planting a trail of kisses. He sucks and licks at Adrian's nipple.

Adrian runs his nails down Lucas's back. When Adrian reaches the end of Lucas's spine, Lucas gasps and bucks his hips into Adrian.

Adrian wraps his legs around Lucas and does it again. Lucas moans. "Should I get a condom?" he asks breathlessly.

"I'm on birth control -- and I'm clean. If you are too I don't see the need."

"Yeah, I'm clean," Lucas says.

He rises just slightly to unbutton his shirt.

Adrian runs his fingers over Lucas's chest, then pulls him back down into a kiss.

Lucas kisses along his jaw and down his neck, his chest, his abdomen, over the trail of fine hair leading into his pants. He threads his thumbs through Adrian's belt loops, holding him down as he kisses left and right between Adrian's hip bones. Then he shifts into a kneeling position between Adrian's legs. He takes one of his hands from Adrian's belt loops and runs it up and down the inside of Adrian's thighs, making Adrian gasp quietly and writhe against the movement.

"Please," Adrian whispers. He bites his lip.

"Hm," Lucas says. He presses his thumb against the front of Adrian's black pants, against his clit, rubbing up and down.

Adrian thrusts up into the movement and Lucas's lips part as he exhales heavily through his mouth. His other hand unbuttons and unzips Adrian's pants so fast it's almost one movement. He pushes Adrian's pants down around his ankles and Adrian kicks them off. He pulls his legs up and pulls off his socks. As he lays his legs flat again Lucas's head lowers to his boxers. He kisses along the thin fabric beneath Adrian's waist, moving lower until he's against Adrian's clit. He sucks on it through the fabric, leaving a damp mark.

Lucas tugs Adrian's boxers slowly over his hips. A thick clear string of wetness clings to them.

"Mm, that's hot," Lucas says as he breaks the string with his thumb and forefinger. He rubs his thumb and forefinger together before sucking the wetness from his fingers and pulling Adrian's boxers all the way off.

He puts his hands on Adrian's hips and Adrian brings his knees up to either side of Lucas's head, legs spread.

Lucas grunts and lowers his head, thumbs rubbing back and forth against Adrian's hip bones as he licks along Adrian's labia, pressing them apart with his tongue, licking back and forth inside him. Then his tongue goes up to swirl around Adrian's cock. His lips made soft sucking noises against it. He goes slowly at first and then faster, sucking as he licks.

Adrian says his name quietly, like a prayer. Adrian can feel the tightness building in gut. His eyes close and a white haze encroaches on the black.

He gasps loudly then wraps his legs around Lucas's neck, pressing his pussy against Lucas's face.

Lucas's breaths become grunts as he continues sucking.

Adrian moans loudly. He twitches and thrusts against Lucas's face as cums. Lucas sucks his clit slow and soft until Adrian stops twitching and his legs relax against his neck. They're both breathing heavily when Lucas pulls away. His mouth, his chin, even his nose, are slick. He wipes them clean with the back of his hand, grinning. As Lucas unbuckles his belt Adrian turns over onto his stomach then rises to his hands and knees.

"Wow," Lucas says as he unzips his pants, "That's the best view I've seen since I went to Paris."

Adrian chuckles.

"C'm'ere," Lucas says as he pulls Adrian back onto the carpet. He pauses. "You're sure you want to?" he asks.

"Yes."

"Hm," Lucas responds as he presses himself against Adrian, gripping his waist with one hand. Adrian can feel Lucas's cock rest between his cheeks, then slide down, and the head presses against the opening of his pussy. The both exhale sharply as Lucas pushes inside.

He pulls almost all the way back out, slowly, then pushes back in. He grabs the other side of Adrian's waist then begins thrusting into him.

Every few thrusts Lucas makes a panting sound. He starts moving faster and grips Adrian's waist harder. Now there's a slick slapping sound every time Lucas's pelvis hits Adrian's ass. Lucas leans forward and presses a few kisses between Adrian's shoulder blades. Adrian can feel his pussy tightening around Lucas's cock.

"You like that, huh?" Lucas says to Adrian's back, his voice shaking.

"Fuck yes."

He kisses Adrian again, this time on the back of his neck. He leans forward and presses Adrian into the ground. He's practically lying on top of Adrian.

"Am I too heavy?"

"No," Adrian says breathlessly. Lucas is heavy, but Adrian likes the feeling of the weight of him. He likes the feeling of being fucked into the floor by him.

Adrian feels his pussy twitch against Lucas's cock.

"You going to cum for me again?" Lucas asks. His hands rise from Adrian's waist, left wrapping around Adrian's chest, right around his abdomen, pulling Adrian to him as he presses him harder into the floor.

Adrian moans in response. He can feel a warmth spreading from his pussy. He can feel his ass tightening.

"Gunna cum around my cock, boy?" His voice is breathy, deeper than usual.

Adrian groans.

Lucas bites down on Adrian's shoulder as he trusts fast and deep into him.

Adrian digs his nails into the carpet, needing something to hold onto.

Lucas doesn't slow down as Adrian cums. Adrian shouts out with every thrust until the waves are over. Then he goes limp under Lucas, breathing heavily.

"God, you're so hot," Lucas whispers into Adrian's ear as he runs a hand down his back. His voice is uneven. Adrian reaches back and presses Lucas's head against his neck.

"Where do you want me to cum?" Lucas asks.

"Cum inside me," Adrian says.

Lucas grunts. He picks up his pace and hangs his head over Adrian's shoulder, panting into his ear.

"Adrian," he chokes out between pants.

His breath breaks off mid exhale into a moan that tumbles into a series of grunts as his thrusts become erratic.

Adrian feels each hot gush of cum inside him. Lucas thrusts hard a few more times, grunting.

He lays on top of Adrian for a moment, breathing heavily. He kisses Adrian's shoulder then pulls out of him with a wet sucking sound. Lucas pulls Adrian over to the hardwood floor as his cum spills out of him. Lucas walks over to the kitchen and comes back with paper towels. He wipes his cum up then they help each other get re-dressed, Lucas pulling Adrian's boxers up his legs, Adrian buttoning Lucas's shirt.

"It's late," Lucas says, "Why don't you stay the night?"

Adrian tries to think up an excuse then realizes that he  _wants_ to stay.

"Alright," he says, kissing Lucas on his stubbly cheek.

When he pulls away Lucas is smiling.

Lucas lends Adrian a big t-shirt that hangs low over his boxers. He himself wears a pair of grey sweatpants and no shirt.

They kiss each other goodnight at least five times before actually going to sleep.


End file.
